Opposites Attract
by NimbusSeeker70
Summary: Draco Malfoy fell in love with Luna Lovegood while she was locked in his basement, but she's about to be married to Harry Potter! Now what? AU. Written for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. Prompts are in the author's note. Draco/Luna


**Alright everyone, DO NOT JUDGE ME BASED ON THIS FIC! I don't ship Draco and Luna together at all, nor do I ship Luna and Harry. This was written for round 7 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition and there were a lot of requirements and this is what I came up with. It's not all that great, but who knows... Maybe someone out there will like it. Have a nice day everyone!**

**Team: Tutshill Tornadoes**

**Position: Captain**

**Prompts: Break up Harry/Luna with Draco Malfoy**

I'm not entirely sure at what point in time this happened, but somehow or other, I ended up falling in love with Loony Lovegood.

I know, It's completely insane, because Loony and I are absolute polar opposites, but for some reason, I just can't help but feel drawn to her... Well... Aloofness I suppose.

She and Potter started dating nearly three years ago, and their wedding is tomorrow. I, Draco Malfoy, have been invited to that wedding, but I'm not sure if I'll go. Frankly, it might be too painful to watch someone I love get married to another man. I already had to go through that when Astoria Greengrass married that fool Rolf Scamander.

Maybe this is something like Karma, stabbing me in the back for all of the terrible things I did when I was younger. I never actually killed anyone, mostly because I didn't have the guts, but I was still a jerk to most of the students at Hogwarts, and I'd still assisted in multiple murders and kidnappings conducted by the Death Eaters.

It's no wonder nobody can bring themselves to fall in love with me. I'm a monster.

Come to think of it, I believe I may have fallen in love with Lovegood because of a kidnapping. After all, she'd spent months sitting in our stinking basement with that Ollivander man. I talked to her several times, even apologized, and every time she told me that she didn't believe that it was my fault. She was the first person I'd met who believed that the Dark Lord scared me into doing every terrible thing I did during that war.

When the battle ended, I thought maybe she would talk to me, but when I made eye contact with her, I was met with an icy glare, and she simply turned her back on me.

To this day I don't really know why. Maybe she had finally understood that during her time at Malfoy Manor, I could've done something to help her but I never did. Maybe she was finally upset at me for that.

Merlin knows she had a right to be angry with me.

Still, that doesn't change the fact that I am hopelessly, irrevocably in love with Luna Lovegood.

"Draco?"

That's mother calling my name. She and I moved out of the manor after my father was arrested and sent to Azkaban. The place just held too many dark memories. Sometimes, I could swear that if you listened closely, you could hear screaming.

"Draco Malfoy, are you up there? I need help getting something down from the top shelf."

I sigh and trudge downstairs. The Ministry of Magic snapped mother's wand and took it away as punishment for her war crimes. They let me keep mine though.

I quickly accio the bag of flour she needs to make dinner before heading to the refrigerator, something I've gotten used to since we lived in this muggle house. The wedding invitation is clinging to the front of it, held there by a magnet. It's pretty and white with a nice design around the edges.

It makes me think of Luna.

And that's when I decide what I'll do tomorrow.

I'll go to the wedding and tell Luna Lovegood that I love her.

The moment I walk into the tent where the spectators will be sitting, I know I'm unwelcome. My mop of almost-white hair is difficult to hide, even in a room filled with Lovegoods. They all stare at me, glaring and muttering to each other.

"Is that the Malfoy boy?"

"What d'you reckon he's doing here?"

"He and Potter hated each other in school, didn't they? Why would he be at this wedding?"

Suddenly, I'm regretting coming at all.

I turn on my heel and walk quickly out of the tent, unable to face the stares and muttering any longer. It follows me everywhere I go in the Wizarding World, even the people in Knockturn Alley will barely look at me when I walk into the room.

In my haste, I don't even notice that I'm walking right into somebody when I walk around the corner of the Lovegood house.

I jump about ten feet when I see who it is.

"L-Luna?" I stutter in surprise. She looks gorgeous in her pure white wedding dress. Her blonde hair is in a crown of braids with the rest of it hanging loosely down her back. There are white daisies stuck into the crown.

She looks stunning.

"Hello Draco!" she says enthusiastically. "I was worried you wouldn't even come!"

I rub the back of my neck with my hand. "Yeah, well... How could I not? I don't get invited to many things these days."

She smiles sadly at me, and I find myself staring at her. "You look nice," I say finally. "Who did your hair?"

"Ginny!" she exclaims excitedly. "She's quite good with hair, really. She did Hermione's when she and Ron got married, and that was even more spectacular. I asked her to do something simple for mine."

"Well, it looks really good," I say awkwardly.

"Are you okay, Draco?" she asks me. "You look sort of... Flustered."

"I'm alright," I say. "I'm just a little surprised. I thought you hated me."

Luna gasps, staring at me in stunned surprise. "Hate you? Of course not! Why would I hate you?"

"Well, for one, you were locked in my basement for months, and I never did anything to help you," I reply. I can't bring myself to meet her eyes.

"Of course you helped me," Luna says quietly. "You were there to be a friend when I needed one most." She pauses for a second. "And now you're here when I need you again."

I don't know what to say, because if she's saying what I think she's saying...

"You're not in love with Harry, are you?"

I watch as tears fill her eyes and she shakes her head. "No," she says quietly. "I'm not, but he doesn't know. I know he loves me, and I wish I loved him back, but the truth is... I only agreed to marry Harry because the person I'm really in love with was ignoring me."

She looks me in the eyes, and my heart stops, because I think I know what she's implying.

"Luna, I came here with every intention to try and stop you from marrying Harry Potter," I say. "Is that what you want me to do?"

Luna looks down at her feet before muttering one word. "Yes."

I smile a little bit. "Then let's get out of here."

She looks up at me with wide, hopeful eyes. "Really?" she asks.

"Really," I confirm. I take her hand. "Where should we go?"

Luna just smiles. "Anywhere," she says. "Just as long as I'm with you."


End file.
